Heartland/Season One
������������������ SEASON ONE BLURB NOELLE leaves her home village in the countryside after her mother's death, joining up with the NightClan army as a medic in an effort to build herself a new life. HUNTER, who is lost, angry, and still reeling from more than one past tragedy, enlists as a soldier. As their paths converge, the two young cats will learn who to trust and who not to trust, and just what it means to be alive during wartime. They will have to rely on all their wits to do their jobs properly--but more importantly, they will have to rely on their hearts to guide them through a fog of questionable morals and cut corners. NightClan is wrapped up in an increasingly vicious war for Heartland, and Noelle, Hunter, and their friends are quickly being swept along, into the thick of the current. EPISODES EPISODE ONE - ENCOUNTER For Hunter, things are getting worse and worse. Fueled with anger and frustration, Hunter runs into something he never would have imagined: a she-cat who is calm and serene yet who still manages to annoy him. Noelle’s life falls apart in the blink of an eye, and suddenly she is alone in a war-torn world, unable to figure out who she is anymore. EPISODE TWO - ARMY BASE Noelle leaves behind her old village in search of a job as a medic for the NightClan army, determined to prove herself and put her skills to good use--and forget her grief. Spurred by his needs to fight, Hunter finds himself enrolling in the Clan’s call for military support. It would certainly be something to help take his mind off his thoughts. But what Hunter finds there is more than he could ever expect. EPISODE THREE - LOCALS Hunter’s patrol is dispatched by Commander Tigerstripe to calm a group of locals who are complaining about the soldiers. Hunter thinks it’ll be an easy feat but it turns out to be a lot harder than he thinks. As she tries to learn the ropes of her new medic position, Noelle realizes that the future may not be as bright as she hoped, not unless she can shake the dark bonds of her past. EPISODE FOUR - INSPECTION NightClan sends a convoy of inspectors to check on the Base, and Commander Tigerstripe is determine that no one finds out about the trouble with the locals. Hunter loves danger. Despite Noelle’s constant warnings, Hunter finds himself eavesdropping on something he’s not supposed to hear. EPISODE FIVE - INTERROGATION Hunter’s speciality seems to be lying. During his interrogation, Hunter doesn’t even think twice about letting his mouth do all the work rather than his brain. Unused to the Army’s harsh ways, Noelle struggles to keep her composure under questioning. EPISODE SIX - DETAINMENT With Noelle and Hunter too busy arguing to come to a decision on how to deal with their detainment, it’s up to Skylar, Raymond, and the rest of their friends to bail them out. EPISODE SEVEN - CONVIVIAL Hunter and the others relax in a favorite haunt of the recruits: the Castle. Somewhere between the shouting and games played by the riverbank and moonlit talks, the first buds of friendship begin to bloom between the unlikely group. EPISODE EIGHT - INSURRECTION So little things have an effect on Hunter but apparently Noelle is one of them. In the next turn of events, it isn’t about himself, it’s about what he believes in. They have to work together, and this time, a life hangs in the balance. EPISODE NINE - ''JA'KUA'' The six recruits brave the hostility of a village of locals in order to try to find a cure for Ginger's infection, but they may have bitten off more than they can chew: the Commander's disapproval, the locals' rage, and... Tiny's temper. EPISODE TEN- TEMPEST Noelle and Hunter head straight into the heart of the forest, trying to find the mysterious ja'kua flower and risking their lives in the process. Hunter’s past is dark and closed off, even to those who think they know him. Despite having closer bonds with Noelle since he first met her, Hunter isn’t quite willing to share and he lands them both in deep waters. Category:Heartland